Hot Mess
by ShotgunRedneck
Summary: GohanXVidel. Chi-Chi died at Goten's birth and Gohan raised him as his own. Now? Gohan is going to high school for one reason: Goten needs a mom...
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Sorry, that was shot bout into Spanish. And that was the only word I know besides "burrito" and "taco". Anyways, let us continue onto what matters here, a new story. Yes, this one is a new story and this one is a Dragon Ball Z! Yeah, I know, "WORK on your other stories DAMNIT!" But I can't help it when my muse tell me. So, this one is a Videl X Gohan. But! With a slight twist! So, to continue on, New Story, PLEASE FORGIVE ME by Reviewing this! Thank you. Onto Disclaimer!

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z! If I did...well, I would be on happy fangirl. **_

Gohan waited patiently outside his mother's bedroom, where she was giving birth to his new baby sibling. Well, patiently would be pushing it. He had gnawed off all of his fingernails and was now pacing the hallway. Sitting in the living room was Piccilo, Vegeta, Krillin and the rest of the Z-Warriors. In the bedroom with Chi-Chi was Bulma, Bunny Briefs, 18 and Dende.

Though, when Gohan saw Dende's face when the door to the "delivery" room opened the half-Saiyan desperately wanted a camera. Now? Gohan wanted to know if his mom was going to be okay. He flinched as he heard his mom scream with Bulma saying, "Push woman! PUSH!" The young preteen gulped and jumped when he heard his mentor cough behind him.

"O-Oh, hi Piccilo." The Nemekian looked at his pupil. "Gohan, we, being Vegeta and I, can sense your worry from the living room. Wouldn't it be better if you waited out in the living room with the rest of us?" Gohan glanced from the green man(?) to the door to where his mother lay. "No, I want to be here." Piccilo nodded and stood next to where Gohan was pacing. "Alright then." Gohan gave his mentor a weak smile before going back to pacing.

Five minutes later, Vegeta arrived and sat on the floor next to Piccilo, looking at the door. "I take it you can sense what is going on in there." stated Piccilo. Vegeta didn't answer, instead he spoke to Gohan. "Akheron, have you been studying?" Gohan looked at the Saiyan Prince. "Yes, milord. I have." he said this in Saiyan.

Vegeta smiled and spoke to Gohan in Saiyan. Piccilo ignored them as Vegeta tried to distract Gohan from his mother's painful screams in the next room. It worked, until they heard Bulma scream, "I can see the head!" That made all of the others in the house, well, begin to slightly worry. It was a few minutes later that they all heard a baby's cry.

Gohan smiled as the door to his mother's room opened and a very twitchy Dende came out. "G-Gohan, would you l-like to see your b-baby brother?" The preteen nodded and followed his friend into where his mother was laying. In her arms was a swaddle of cloth. Dende said to Gohan, "Well, I will be taking my leave. Please! Please do not call me for this again!" All the people in the room laughed and Dende left the room, making Gohan wonder if his friend was traumatized.

But that thought disappeared when he heard his new baby brother cry. Gohan went over to his mother and looked at the bundle in her arms. It was a baby with a tail and a full head of black hair. It looked just like his father's hair. _'Wow, looks like Vegeta wasn't kidding when he said that baby Saiyans are born with their hair. Makes me wonder what mine looked like.'_ thought the half-Saiyan. "Wow Mom, he looks like dad."

He didn't get a response. Gohan frowned and looked at his mother. Her breathing was slow, even for a human's. "Mom?" Gohan asked. Again, Chi-Chi didn't respond. This made Gohan choke slightly. That was when Gohan checked on her ki level. The black haired preteen gasped as he felt his mother's ki falling. "MOM!" cried Gohan and that was when Chi-Chi's ki died...

Gohan stood next to Vegeta. It was a rainy day and it was also the day of Chi-Chi's funeral. They had gathered the Dragon Balls and wished Chi-Chi back to live. Sadly, Shenron could only bring back willing souls. Chi-Chi, for some reason, didn't want to come back. So, here they were, several days later. All of the Z-Warriors were there and Gohan was standing next to the cradle that held his baby brother, Goten. Gohan looked up at his Godfather. It was after the ceremony and they had now just buried Chi-Chi.

Vegeta was one of the few not crying, which didn't shock Gohan at all. Standing on the other side of Vegeta was Gohan's Godmother Bulma. She was crying into her husband's shoulder, which made Gohan slightly jealous. For he couldn't cry. On the very day they were burying his mother, he couldn't cry. Gohan looked away from his godparents to the ground. The preteen squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed. But his eyes shot open as he felt a strong arm wrap around his shoulders.

The half-Saiyan looked at the arm and followed it to see that it was Vegeta who was giving him an one-armed hug. "Don't worry little one. It will be alright." said the Saiyan Prince in his native tongue. Gohan sniffed and buried his face into his Godfather's side, tears finally pricking his eyes. Standing there in the rain, Gohan finally shed his tears...

_**Several Years Later...**_

Videl Satan was sitting in her class, reading a book behind her text book. The book was called The KI to Life written by Vegeta Saiyanji. Videl sighed and closed her book. She looked at the cover, staring at the author who was sitting down, head resting on his fist and his other hand held out. In his hand was, apparently, a ball of Ki. Videl continued to stare at the man, who was Bulma Briefs' Husband (if the rumors are to be true) but the young crime fighter felt like she had seen this man before.

The pig tailed girl sighed and looked around the room. There were many students wearing Ki Scouters. Something Capsule Corp invented around the same time Vegeta's book came out. But that was a couple of years ago. It also made most of the population wonder "Did Hercule Satan defeat Cell? Or did he take the credit from someone else?" Videl knew she shouldn't listen to those words but, after seeing how her father denied that Ki existed (which was a lie, since Videl knew it was around. Some of her fellow classmates could use it)

But Videl desperately wanted to learn how to use it, in secret of course. The blue eyed girl sighed again and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It had only been 10 minutes since class started and Videl was already bored. She couldn't focus on her school work or on her book. Why? For her mind was wrapped around the new criminals in Satan City. They apparently could use Ki and that seriously made Videl out gunned. She tried telling her father this but he said, "I won't have my daughter using some sort of Magic Tricks!"

Videl glanced away from the clock at her friend Erasa. The blonde was scribbling a note and (as subtly as she could) passed it to Videl. The black haired teen opened the note and read it.

_Hey Videl. Guess what! We have a new fad! Who ever has the strongest power level is the most popular! Can you believe it!_

Videl looked up at the teacher. He was bust writing on the board, completely ignored what his students were doing. Videl used this chance to write her reply.

_Strongest power level? How can you tell who has that?_

The young Satan girl quickly passed the note back to her best friend, who quickly began to read it and reply.

_Our scouters. It can tell us who has the biggest power level. Something that Sharpener just discovered and now, its a fad!_

_Sharpie made a fad? Is the world ending yet?_

Erasa stifled her laughter and as she was about to reply, the door to the classroom opened. And entered was one of the hottest guys Videl had ever seen. He was tall, around 6'8. His black hair was spiked up and he was wearing a navy blue muscle shirt; beige cargo pants; black military grade boots and a brown fuzzy belt. Videl could also see that he had a tattoo on his left forearm. It looked like a trident with 2 bars under it and a half circle.

The crime fighter continued look at the man, for his face looked like a Greek god. Strong cheek bones, a perfect nose and a strong chin. His obsidian eyes were slightly narrowed, as if he was annoyed by something. Videl swallowed as he walked up to the teacher. Hell he didn't walk. It was more like a predator's gait. The pig tailed girl bit her lip as she watched those narrow hips. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Erasa practically drooling. As were most of the other girls in the class.

Videl refocused her attention onto the man as he gave their teacher a note. The balding man read it and nodded. "Class, may I have your attention? This is Son Gohan. New student. And the only one to get a perfect 100 on the entrance exam. You would do well to learn a thing or two from this young man. Now, introduce yourself." The new guy crossed his arms, unknowingly showing off his muscles to the female (and gay) population of the class.

Videl sucked her lip into her mouth to chew on it as she continued to study the man. "Name's Gohan. That's all you need to know." Videl frowned slightly at his "introduction" but the main thing that got her was his accent. It sounded deep, guttural and, all in all, (dare she say it) sexy. Hell Videl had no doubt that if used correctly, his accent would allow him to get away with murder.

"Uh, okay. Go sit down in a free seat Mr. Son." Gohan nodded and began making his way towards Videl. The crime fighter beat down her blush as she subtly looked around to see that the only free seat was behind Erasa. But that didn't explain why he was heading for her. Videl felt her blush trying to creep up her face but through will power, she didn't blush.

He walked by her and took the empty seat. Videl sighed and breathed in a scent. It made her shudder slightly. It musky, spicy and all around, good. Videl wanted more of it and breathed deeply, wondering where it came from. She then realized it must have been the new guy's cologne. That made her blush comeback tenfold. Videl swallowed and went to focus on her school work...

Gohan sat down in his new class and let out sigh of frustration. There were two reason why he was here. 1) to find Goten a mother. 2) Prove to his Godmother that he could live with humans. He just chose not to. Well, aside from the Z-Warriors and his God-family, he didn't involve himself or his baby brother/son with humans. After the death of his mother, Gohan realized how frail humans were and he didn't want to be reminded of that. But, a few days ago, Goten asked him over dinner "Daddy, where's Mommy?"

So, what was why Gohan was here. In Orange Star High School, looking for a a strong woman to help him raise Goten. And, according to Vegeta, continue on the Saiyan line. But Gohan told his Godfather that the only woman he would love was a woman with a high power level. And in this school, there wasn't that many. Gohan sighed and leaned back in his chair, tapping his pencil on his desk. It had been years since Gohan was in a situation with other humans and years since Gohan spoke human tongue. He had been holed up in the mountains, raising Goten and speaking nothing but Saiyan.

Hell he even knew Nemekian so he could speak to Piccilo and Dende in their native tongue. Goten knew Human, Saiyan, Nemekian and many other languages the Sons learned from Vegeta. Gohan looked at the clock and then at his school schedule. He had another 25 minutes in this class before he had advanced Trig. The half-Saiyan sighed again before looking at the bored. _'Advanced French my ass. I learned this shit when I was 4. Hell Goten knows this shit. Humans are so pathetic.'_ he thought as he began to zone out.

Well, more like meditate. He never zoned out. Gohan ( and Goten) trained everyday. For Gohan never wanted to be helpless again and he didn't want Goten to become family-less. So, now, Goten was the youngest Super Saiyan ever. Vegeta was slightly (yeah right) frustrated at that but hey, when you have the only Super Saiyan level 2 as your adopted father/big brother you kinda cheat.

Gohan was jolted out of his musings by a note falling on his desk. Gohan glanced at it, to the teacher, and back at the note before opening it. It read: _Hi. My name is Erasa and I'm the girl who sits in front of you. Nice to meet you. Reason I'm saying this through a note is because our teacher doesn't do the "talking in class" thing. So, how r you liking Orange Star?_

Gohan grabbed his pencil and went to write a nasty reply but thought better of it. He wanted to get a mother for Goten and no doubt if he was nasty to one girl, by the end of the day, every girl in the school would think of him as an ass or worse, a pig. So, with a heavy sigh, he replied

_It's nice. The students are nice and most of the faculty is alright. But so you know where locker 207 is? That's my locker and I haven't been able to find it yet._

He gave the note back and smirked at the small lie. He knew where his locker was, but he just wanted her advice who's single and whatnot. Gohan's smirk grew into a grin as he saw her blush. She quickly replied and sent the note back. Gohan opened the note.

_Yes! I can totally show you your locker! Right after class. Is that okay?_

Gohan wrote back and passed the note to her. He gave her his "Sexy Smirk" (as Bulma calls it) Erasa's blush deepened and she almost ripped the note in her haste to open it. Erasa's blue eyes went over the words Gohan wrote.

_Thank you darling. It would be wonderful. See you after class. _

Gohan smiled and saw that the girl sitting next to Erasa was looking at the blonde girl with a curious look. The half-Saiyan decided to observe the other girl. She was of medium height, around 5'6 – 5'9 with black hair that was pulled into two low pigtails She also had deep navy blue eyes and was wearing a large white over shirt and Gohan could see a pink undershirt. She was wearing black biking shorts and green boots. Gohan raised an eyebrow as he glanced at her desk. He could see a a different book on her desk and knew what it was from the cover. It was the book Vegeta wrote (Bulma tricked him) and it made Gohan smile.

Gohan also could see the scouters that littered the room on the students, which made Gohan's smile widen. Gohan leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. The little humans had no idea that those scouters wouldn't work on him. All they did was tell the humans what he was currently at. Which wasn't that much. Only 204. His actual power level, well, whenever he tried to go Super Saiyan it broke the scouters. Bulma tried to make the scouter be able to live to tell the humans what level he was but it never worked.

It was something that made Vegeta laugh. Gohan felt like laughing right then for he could hear some of the other students read his power level and mutter. Either he was very strong or very weak. Or perhaps average. He didn't know since he hadn't been around humans much. Gohan calmly unfolded himself from his desk as the bell rang. Erasa stood and gathered her things. The girl in the pig tails stood next to the blonde and spoke, "Hey Erasa do you want me to head on to class or do you want me to walk with you?"

Gohan stood and looked at Erasa. "Oh! Videl, I was going to show Gohan where his locker is. Do you wanna come with us?" Gohan looked from Erasa to the other girl, Videl. Which said girl was looking at him with curiosity. "Well, do you want me to come Gohan?" The half-Saiyan gave Videl his smirk and mentally did a "I WIN" cheer in his head. For Videl blushed and looked at the ground. "Why, I wouldn't mind. Two lovely ladies showing me to my locker, I would be honored."

Erasa squeed and took Gohan's arm. "Well, let's go! We can't be late, now can we?" Gohan grinned and let Erasa lead the way, Videl falling in behind them...

END! Man, long chapter. But hey, I got it done. Stuck my apartment with no internet does this. Anyways, PLEASE review! I lives off reviews! And make sure ya'll keep checking WWW. Change. Org for the FF petition! Please do this so that way, authors like myself WONT be DELETED!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, "Hot Mess" chapter 2! I love writing this story because its so much fun! Gohan's like a nicer version of Vegeta and I love writing Videl! She reminds me so much of myself! Anyways, I'm sure you don't want to listen to me. Now, ONTO the Chapter!

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z. If I did, well...let's just say Scabbard Ookagari would hate me.**_

Videl followed her blonde friend and the new guy. The crime fighter was watching how the new kid, Gohan, was reacting to Erasa. Okay, truth be told, she was looking at his ass. And she had to say, Videl loved the view. _'Dear Kami, there ain't a single pair of baggy pants in the world that could hide that ass!'_ she thought as she followed them. Erasa was talking to Gohan, who was glad he could keep up with her speech otherwise he might be lost.

"So, what locker did you have?" Erasa asked. "Locker 207. Wouldn't it be in the 200 hall?" asked the half-Saiyan. Videl scoffed from behind him. "You'd think but when they built this place, they went backwards. Lockers 1-100 are in the 400 hallway and lockers 101-200 are in the 600 hallway and so on." **[A/N: It was kinda like that my school! It was hell!]** Gohan turned to look at her, and gave her the Smirk ™ . "Really? Well, why haven't they fixed it yet?"

Erasa picked up there. "In order to fix it, they have to tear off the numbers on the lockers and that costs money." Videl continued. "Money the school doesn't want to spend. They don't like spending money on stuff that could be used on the football team." Gohan frowned. "Football?" Videl came up next to him. "Yeah, aside from Martial Arts, the Principal only cares about football. It gets so annoying to see that the rest of the school falls to shit while the Football Team or the Martial Arts Team gets new shit." Gohan blinked at her language and laughed.

Videl and Erasa jumped slightly at his laugh. It was unexpected and Videl blushed as he realized he looked more handsome while laughing. And his laugh, dear Kami his laugh. Videl shifted a bit as she realized she was sightly turned on by it. She quickly thought of her father and she quickly felt the heat that was trying to pool in her lower belly disappear. She refocused her attention onto Gohan as he stopped laughing. "Oh, man, I haven't laughed this hard in a while. Thank you." The navy blue eyed girl looked at him and gave a shy smile. The two girls continued to show Gohan different the classes as they went on their to class...

It was Zoology and it was one of the few classes Videl had without Erasa and Sharpener. And it was one Videl loved. She sat at her desk in the back, next to the window. But as she was getting comfortable, Gohan entered the classroom. Her eyes widened and stayed on him as he continued on, looking for a free desk. His eyes widened slightly as they landed on Videl. She gave a timid smile. One that he returned and he did something that surprised her.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he motioned at the empty desk next to her. Videl shook her head. "No, its fine. No one sits there anyways." Gohan smiled and he sat in the seat next to her. Videl smiled back and turned to face the board as the bell rang...

Videl sighed as Zoology ended. Her favorite class was over and she was now on her way to Gym. Yay... Videl looked at her new friend and asked, "Hey Gohan! What class do you have next?" The tall male pulled out his schedule and looked at it. "I have Gym with Denmon. Why?" He got a wide eyed stare in response. "I have that same class! It's dress out day, so I hope you brought a spare change of clothes to change into." Gohan stopped by his locker (which was right next to Videl's) and pulled out a blue capsule. "Always do. Never know what happens."

Videl smiled and pulled out her own capsule. "Well, let's head to the locker rooms. I'll show you where they are." Gohan nodded and followed her. But as they were heading to the locker rooms, two people bumped into them. One was Erasa and the other one was a male teen. He was almost even in height with Gohan but had mid-back long blond hair. He was muscular and showed it off via white wife beater. He was also wearing blue jeans and hiking boots. His bright blue eyes landed on Videl and Gohan instinctively tensed up at the look he was giving Videl.

"Videl! Gohan! What's up?" spoke Erasa. "We're good. Just going to Gym. Gohan has it with us!" replied Videl. The blond guy looked at Gohan and sneered. His blue scouter glowed as it read Gohan's power level. "Pfft, this guy is barely at 200. He's a wimp." Gohan's eyes narrowed as Videl snapped at him. "Sharpener! Lay off! So what if he's not a 300 PL! He's new!" The half-Saiyan gave the now named Sharpener the Glare ™. "So, you're at 300?" he asked.

Sharpener laughed. "311. Possibly the most powerful guy in this school." Before Gohan could say anything, Erasa piped up, "Oh come on! You two boys can settle this in Gym! Let's go before we are late!" They agreed and followed the girls to class...

Erasa was sitting on one of the bleachers out on the school field, talking to Videl. Well, more like Videl listening to Erasa as the blonde babbled on. But soon, Erasa stopped talking and blushed. Videl frowned and looked at what made Erasa shut up. Videl felt her voice get caught in her throat and a blush spread across her face. Walking towards them was Gohan and Sharpener. But it was Gohan who made the girls look/feel they way they do.

The tall black haired boy was wearing spandex shorts, Converse high tops and was currently holding his shirt in his hand. Videl bit her lip as she gazed at the chest of muscle was was currently walking towards her. She could see several scars on his chest and Videl desperately wanted to run her hands over his chest. As her eyes continued on, she could see his 8-Pack and a thin layer of hair working its way down those abs to beyond his pants. The crime fighter heard Erasa mutter, "Sweet lord, he's HOT!"

That was something Videl could agree. But then, Videl noticed something. Around his waist was the fuzzy brown belt from before. She frowned as she stared at it. _'What is up with that belt? It's spandex so, why on earth does he need it?'_ But as Gohan came closer, all thoughts were slowly disappearing. He came up to them and stood in front of the girls. Sharpener stood next to the half-Saiyan and said, "Hey Videl, apparently Nerd Boy here has tattoos."

Videl's eyes widened slightly as Erasa squeed. "NO way! I just know about the one on your left forearm! Where are the others?" Gohan sighed and turned so that way his right arm was facing them. Videl's mouth formed an "O" as she stared at the intricate tattoo. It was of a Chinese dragon that had 7 orange balls around it. Each ball had red stars in it, counting each one. Videl was so absorbed by it that she actually reached out and began to trace the dragon with her finger.

Gohan shuddered slightly at her touch. He watched her face as she traced Shenron. Her eyes were full of awe and something else Gohan couldn't recognize. But he actually like how it looked in her eyes. As he continued watching her, Gohan felt something he had never felt before and quite frankly, scared him. Desire. It ripped through him like a bolt of lighting and Gohan reached out and gently grabbed Videl's wrist. The young woman stopped and looked at Gohan's face. A blush formed across her cheeks as she stuttered, "S-Sorry. I should have asked."

Gohan gave his Smirk. "It's okay but I think the teacher is beginning role call." The rest of the group jumped and ran to where the rest of the class was gathered. Videl walked with Gohan, her blush still prominent on her face. It was something that Gohan think, _'Man, that blush makes her look adorable. Wait, what in the hfil am I thinking? Focus on what's important! Getting Goten a mother and proving that I am right to Bulma!'_ The half-Saiyan shook his head and made his way to where the rest of the class was at, with a blushing Videl Satan by his side...

Erasa giggled, as well as most of the other girls. Videl rolled her eyes as she sat on the bleachers with the rest of the girls. Today was a "Physical" day. Meaning, the boys would be tested on how fit they were. Well, today they were. The girls were next dress out day. And right now, most of the girls were using this as an excuse to ogle the boys. Videl was sitting slightly away from the rest of the girls, The KI to Life was in her hands. She always had that capsule on her. You never know when there is a time to read. But right now, Videl was using the book as an excuse to observe Gohan.

He was using one of the pull up bars and was doing pull ups. He began doing those when the Coach said for those who came later in the Alphabet to wait. That had been 30 minutes ago. Videl swallowed, hoping to wet her throat as she continued to watch him. Hell a lot of the other students were watching him. Finally, Denmon said, "SON GOHAN! Up front boy!" Gohan dropped down and went over to the tall bald man. Videl closed her book and went over to stand next to the coach.

"Alright boy, we are going to do your height and weight first. So, come over here so we can do your height." Gohan went over to the meter stick and stood by it while the coach did his thing. " 207.26 cm.* Geez boy, you're tall. Okay, now weight." Gohan went and, after taking off his shoes & socks, stood on the scale. "116.07 kg.* Damn boy, you're big too!" Gohan shrugged and went on with the rest of the physical tests. Videl felt her jaw drop as she watched.

By the end of it, Gohan proved that he was at the top of physical health. Sharpener came in second, which came in as a shock for the blond. He had always been at the top. Ever since he could remember and now, this punk from the mountains beat him. Sharpener ground his teeth as he stared at Gohan, who had a bunch of the female population crowding around him. Videl was standing at his right, looking at him with a look that Sharpener would kill for. And it wasn't a look Videl wore often. Awe and Desire.

And right now, she was looking at Gohan with those looks. It made jealousy boil in Sharpener's gut and as the blond boy was about to go over to his new rival, Denmon yelled, "5 minutes to the bell! Hit the locker rooms!" The students gathered up their stuff (i.e. the boys grabbing their shirts) and went to go change...

It was after school and Gohan was walking to where he left Goten. He would like to call today, a success. He was going to prove to Bulma that yes, he could handle going to a normal school like a regular human and not destroy anything. And his secret quest of finding Goten a mother. The tall male sighed and ran a hand through his hair. That quest was going to be tougher than he thought. But all thoughts of that disappeared as he heard a familiar cry of "Daddy!" Gohan smiled and stooped down to catch the little ball of energy known as Goten.

The taller half-Saiyan stood and looked at where Goten came from. Orange Star Elementary. And Gohan could already tell who was Goten's teacher. She looked tired and disheveled. And grateful that someone else had taken him off her hands. Gohan raised a hand to her, and she gave a wave back. Gohan went and pulled out a capsule. He opened it for it to reveal an air bike. Gohan went an also pulled out another capsule for it to reveal protective gear. He dressed Goten and then himself so they weren't SQUIDs. **[A/N: Its a term for people who don't wear protective gear for motorcycles.]**

Once they were set, Gohan placed them both on the bike and flew off towards home...

END! Man I love this. Oh! An Gohan's height in ft is 6'7 and his weight is 255.78 lbs. Yeah, did research for this chapter and I love it. Made Videl seem more girly didn't I? And also, I never really liked Sharpener, so he is going to be an ass until Gohan kicks him in the teeth. JK! XP, but anyways, PLEASE review! I live off of those!


End file.
